


Tales of Neo Hai City

by HeadphonesLynx



Category: Original Fiction - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Ahahhahahha my first work, Gen, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Superheroes, Supervillans, WOO, and now its a mess, anti-heros, help me, lets do this, this started out as a oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadphonesLynx/pseuds/HeadphonesLynx
Summary: A collection of oneshots and short stories about superheroes, Villians, and Anti-heroes, with several plotlines that are all interconnected, taking place within the city of Neo Hai City.--------------------NYX and Phantom really don't like the fact that they had to turn to crime in order to achieve their goal, but to fix the present, they have to mend the mistakes of the past and face ghosts they thought they buried long ago.Meanwhile, the Teen superhero group, the Truth Seekers may have bitten off more then they can chew when a mysterious AI comes looking for a member, requesting their help to save something they never knew existed.CWEA, after a failure, start investigating the Golden Clan, a mafia-like clan of golden dragons that are terrorizing the city, but the agents assigned find themselves surrounded by a conspiracy so deep, they're unsure whether they'll survive.And in the background, all of these events are interconnected...---------------------This is one of my original works.  Also first-time writer and ao3 user, so go easy on me!





	1. Escape

Heroes are annoying, NYX decides.  She doesn’t have anything against them-they’re just doing their jobs-but when five of them decide that it’s a good idea to show up on her roof unannounced and try to beat her up, she’s understandably a little pissed.

 

_“I’ve got her-Come back here ya jackass!”_

 

_SWISH!_

 

_CRACK!_

 

Scratch that, she’s furious. And...there goes her VPN, which means she’s going to have to spend two weeks to build another one.  Dodging another slash from Demon’s supercharged sword, she spins around in midair between two of Silver Bullet’s…soccer balls(She’s heard the story from Phantom-those things can _bend steel_ ), rolling on the ground under Angel’s aerial attacks, and finally leaps onto Shinigami’s scythe.  Of course, in this deadly dance of blades, not one attack hit her or her coat. The other four all turn around to look at her cocky figure perched perfectly on top of the scythe while she stares straight back at them.   _Move, Scythe up-_ Izanami says in the back of her head as she launches herself into the air, using the scythe’s movements as momentum and lands straight on the side of the roof.  There, she looks at the five people who thought it would be a good idea to try and arrest NYX.

 

_Escape route?_

 

_I opened the grate.  We can escape into the sewers._

 

_Right.  Any info?_

 

_Only Bleu Child could come after us.  We’ll have to find a mini grate and shoot out of the water asap._ Izanami in her head smirks as she gives her signature goodbye wave to the four teenagers and the other spirit of death.  Confusion crosses their faces for a moment, but then she flips off the roof, diving 450 meters into the sewers. Jumping off from that height would kill a person, except for the fact that she transforms while falling, into a creature that can survive any fall and bracing herself for the sound-

 

_SPLASH_

 

-there it was.  The water sloshes around her, she orientates herself in the correct way and swims for her life-the water’s rising, Bleu Child must have realized and is raising the water to try and catch her-no that’s not happening now-and she _just barely_ manages to shoot up a pipe and out of the water as the sewers dry-safe, finally.  Dragging herself out of the pipe and onto the floor, NYX flops belly down, exhausted from the acrobatics she pulled off a couple of minutes earlier.

 

_Im...going to have to...track them...that’s fine…_

 

_Oh wow, they really did a number on us._

 

_My...Legs…_

 

_I think Silver’s coming down here._

 

Just as Izzy said, NYX jumps back into the pipe as Silver leaps down onto the waterways of the sewers.  Wiggling around, she slides through the pipes towards a safe house, Leaving behind five very confused superheroes, and formulated a plan to strike back.


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparing to infiltrate a new heist location, Jewel and Devil find themselves at the disguise branch of CWEA.

Two people looked up to the door labeled with the simple sign of “Infiltration”.  Devil took one look at the door and sighed.

 

“Not good memories?” asked Jewel, his fledgling of a partner.  Even though the rather tall blond was a rookie who half of the time didn’t know what she was talking about, she was rather perceptive and could always tell what her older, more rugged detective partner was feeling.  But just by looking at his face, most people could tell that Devil was extremely annoyed with the most recent assignment from Chief Greyson.

 

The assignment itself was simple.  Infiltrate a high-class party in a world filled with million dollar wines, dresses that if sold could feed entire orphanages and jewelry that made any smart thief's struggle worth their time.  This last part was why the assignment existed in the first place, as the infamous thief who was nicknamed Phantom had delivered a calling card, announcing that he would steal the gemstone Amy, a 1000 karat amethyst implanted in a necklace owned by the Grace Corporation.  However, the head of the Grace Corporation, Samuel III Grace had refused to change any of the party preparations as well as banned any safety personnel to keep the party-goers safe. 

 

_ To be fair, this is his daughter’s birthday party.  I would hate if my girl’s party was interrupted, but still... _ Devil trailed off, lost in his own thoughts when a tap on his back reminded him of the task at hand.  Jewel seemed concerned for him, but he shrugged it off, remembering that his partner never met the skillful yet eccentric disguise master of the Critical World Emergency Agency. (CWEA was its acronym, and it wasn’t well known by most people, unless if you worked for it or against it.)  Bracing himself for what was to come, he took a deep breath and opened the door.

 

“WE NEED DISGUISES, SLY!”  He yelled at the top of his lungs, scaring the wits out of Jewel as she slammed her hands over her (very, very) sensitive ears.  Muttering curses under her breath, she looked up to see a flash of an apologetic look on her stout Asian superior’s face before it turned into a hardened look, then she realized why Devil had yelled.  

 

Across the room was a Caucasian boy who seemed extremely scrawny and small, like an imp.  He had pitch black goggles that completely covered his eyes and was wearing a mess of red overalls and a white shirt.  He looked at the two standing in the doorway and gave a smile that immediately told her to not give him any sort of caffeine.  “I got a call from upper, ya know? Told me ya two would need some rich people clothes here I am! Also all y’all can call me Sly so just so you know.”  A sigh from Devil told her all she needed to know as his heart slumped in annoyance. Sly began to run across the room, disappearing into a different room before showing up again with a massive amount of dresses and suits that was somehow taller than her (impressive) 2-meter height, rattling off how these would fit their figures and be practical in battle.

 

Now she knew why her boss had been dreading coming up here.

 

Sighing, she prepared herself for a long night.


	3. Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While at school, a new plan forms...

Bleu Child, or as she was right now, Azure Le’zeve, was bored out of her mind in class.  Last night had been a mess for the Truth Seekers, the group of 6 superpowered teens dedicated to protecting Neo Hai City.  The 4 who had managed to come (Wolf had something she needed to do, and Luminary had to run errands so it was just Silver Bullet, Angel, Demon and her) had gotten the most violent superhero-if Shinigami could even be called one-to accompany them to try and capture the elusive villain NYX.  No one knew who NYX was, only a couple of facts on her website.  _ I used to wonder how cocky one had to be to have a website with basic information, but actually trying to catch her...argh. _  With 5 superheroes, they should have been able to capture the mysterious hacker, but noooooo...Life didn’t want to work out like that and they managed to fail miserably when NYX proved herself to be ridiculously agile and was suicidal to the point that she flung herself off the roof of a 450-meter building.  Even her water powers didn’t work, which meant that NYX somehow managed to survive a fall of 500 or more meters by falling into the sewers.

 

“Miss Le’zeve, Can you answer the question?  Or would you rather continue daydreaming?”

 

Snapping herself out her ideas, she turned to see some of the class snickering (That was mainly Tarod-when would he ever learn?) and others looking at her in concern. (The new kid Sera) Looking up to see an annoyed algebra teacher, Azure’s first thought was that she was screwed.  Sighing, she stood up.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Creed, but could you repeat the question?”  Her face was extremely red now. Even though Bleu Child was known for her energy, Azure was just one of the shy kids.  

“You don’t need to, Miss Le’zeve.  Please pay attention-”

“WOAH!!! Phantom’s got a heist!!”  A sudden yell from the seat next to Azure caused the entire class to look at Tarod, who looked...Energetic?  More energetic than usual anyway, as he was reading something on his phone. It was an article that was open to a gemstone-Was it an amethyst necklace?-But then he seemed to notice the attention from everyone in the class.  Sheepishly grinning, he held out the phone for Mr. Creed to take. Even though the Phanboy was (probably) innocent and just a gemstone nerd, Azure had an idea from that outburst. 

 

She definitely had something to make up their failure at catching NYX.  Sitting down and pulling out her (Superhero, wouldn’t want to make a mistake and accidentally text someone in her normal life) phone, and she sent off a text to the group chat.

 

_ BLEU:  phantom may be planning a heist.  wanna go check it out? _

 

_ WING: Aren’t you supposed to be in school now?  Stop texting. _

 

_ STAR: Noooo!! I wanna know!!!  What is it? _

 

_ BLEU: hes may steal amy from the Grace corporation. U know that necklace. _

 

_ WOLF:  ohhh that one??? So we gotta get him or at least prevent him from getting the neclace? _

 

_ WING: Necklace* And yes.  Pay attention! _

 

With Angel killing the group chat, she went back to being a normal high school student.

 

Superheroing could wait, all that mattered was that she passed her classes.


	4. Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phantom finds himself at a heist once more, but this one is a little different...
> 
> IM UPDATING >:D

Phantom was slightly excited for his newest heist. Actually, excited was an understatement. He was ecstatic! After all, he was actually hired. Hired! By the Samuel III Grace himself, to steal the jewel and protect it! Honestly, it was a huge surprise finding out that his daughter, Arianna Grace, was a fan of his, and he was more willing to put on a show than actually work for the Graces. He worked for himself, and that was the final straw. Either way, he had accepted the job, he had all his gear on underneath a flawless dress, and he was ready to party.

As he went up to the gate, the guards immediately went up to check if he had an invitation, but stopped once he gave the two-three-two signal that the Graces had taught him to let him get in easier, as the signal let the guards know that whoever had made the signal, they were important to the Grace’s plans and were to not be disturbed.  _ Did they even know the power that held??? Probably not, if they were so willing to give it to me,  _ thought Phantom as he made small talk with the high-class people whose heads were too large for his tastes, but you couldn’t be picky when trying to blend in.

The Ballroom was huge, bigger than any museum room he ever had to go into. At least 15 crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The ballroom itself had a silver lining around the tiles, which held a rose pattern made out of pink, white, and silver-the perfect place for a princess’s birthday. With a glass dome showing the sky cut by Neo Hai City’s skyscrapers, there was a huge staircase that was centered, leading to the second floor, where the food, tables, and servants were set. And in the middle, overlooking the dance floor, was his goal and the reason why he was here tonight.

Amy, otherwise known as the Violet Luck, was glimmering under the spotlights that were set above it. Set in a necklace surrounded by diamonds with swirls of silver etching all around the grand prize itself, the 1000 carat amethyst shined brilliantly. And he was going to steal it! Even if the job itself wouldn’t be so difficult...He just had to jinx it, didn’t he?

Coming in the ballroom itself were a group of 6 heroes he recognized immediately, in...Actually well-designed dresses and suits??? Usually, their hero outfits were so gaudy and overused that he always had to stop himself from gagging. But they looked crisp and so...professional...and  _ the heist!!!  _ How could he forget about the heist!? Looking at his watch, he saw it was 8:45 pm; 15 minutes before the heist. He could do this. Striding up to the placement of the jewel, he took a quick look around, pausing only to flirt with nearby businessmen.

8:50: Phantom was next to jewel stand, where Arianna Grace and her two bodyguards were standing as agreed on with the plan made before. Giving the symbol to the three, they nodded and Arianna moved over to seem like she was just talking with another girl. Chatting with Phantom, he noticed that she had a symbol on her right shoulder-it seemed to be a VI pattern. Taking a peep at her bodyguards, he noted that they had similar tattoos-this time in an III and a V on their shoulders...were they part of a cult?

8:55: Pulling out several smoke bombs, he gave 9 to the heiress and kept looking around, noting a duo who seemed to watching the interaction between what, to their eyes, should be two girls chatting about mundane things (Arianna seemed shocked at the fact that Phantom actually knew about fashion-He was a phantom thief, of course he should know about style!) and Arianna turned around to give the smoke bombs to her bodyguards.

9:00pm.

_ Showtime. _

An explosion of smoke suddenly surrounded the gemstone display case as Phantom changed into his outfit: A bright red scarf while wearing a long black coat, silver buckles, and a red brimmed outline, with a stylish white vest and tuxedo jeans and finally his trademark black wide-brimmed hat with a red feather sticking out of it, both hat and scarf hiding his face. He was standing on top of the case, enjoying all of the shocked looks-the heiress and her bodyguards were actually really good at acting, surprisingly-and cleared his throat.

“Hello, one and all!” Smirking, he was enjoying the rush, the thrill! Pulling out the huge necklace, he held it up for all to see while both superhero and civilian were still in shock. Leaping into the air and throwing his grappling hook onto the nearest chandelier, still holding on to the necklace as he zipped up into the air, causing the all of the crystals to rattle with vigor. Of course, the superpowered teens immediately recovered from their shock and both Angel and Luminary flew in an attempt to catch him, while the other four moved in to intercept him.

Flying through the air, he threw 2 more smoke bombs towards flying heroes, which both set off, allowing him to get the cable and almost get to the roof.

Keyword being  _ almost. _

At the last minute, an arrow with a green tip shot through the air and cut his cable in half, causing him to fall through the air at a dangerous speed-which was definitely not good considering his smoke bombs were begging to fade away-THAT WAS LUMINARY COMING STRAIGHT FOR HIM!!!  _ AND WERE THOSE GUNSHOTS?!?!?! _

In the midst of his panic, Phantom saw his saving light-a chandelier within grabbing distance. Twisting around mid-air, Phantom reached out his hand, feeling the sharp edges of the crystals stab him a little, but it was better than falling down and failing his mission. Flipping himself onto the silver plate that held most of the lights, he immediately turned around to see all members of the Truth Seekers jump or fly onto the other chandeliers surrounding him. To any other observers, it would have seemed like a hopeless situation: Surrounded by all sides, trapped within a hexagon. At least, to them. Not to Phantom, because there were more ways than left and right.

Looking down, he noted a rather slick Asian man holding a pen, but it looked like a gun, considering that the tip was smoking.  Next to him, a rather... _ familiar. _ ..women was in the same pose. Phantom only knew about one place that held those pens, CWEA. What were they doing here? Did they think that he was such a threat to the point where they needed to send agents to his heists? Now that he thought about it...Not the time! Phantom needed to get out or get exposed, and the latter was much worse!

Tipping his hat to the 6, he bowed. They were ready to pounce on him, before one of the bodyguards-the tall one, who always wore a beanie dropped another bomb, causing smoke to spread across the floor. Phantom knew that the Truth Seekers would think that he would be trying to escape to the floor, so time to defy expectations~ by flying straight up.

Not literally of course. More like with acrobatics and the fact that he had a grappling hook allowed him to get to the roof at what appeared to be an inhuman speed-in reality, he was just really good at this kind of stuff. When the smoke cleared, he saw a table flying…

...towards him…

..Oh, thank the gods. Luminary managed to miss him by  _ centimeters _ . But the dolt did cut something-years off Phantom’s life. He’d have to tell NYX later about the fact that Luminary could now throw tables with startling accuracy, which she would not be happy about. He couldn’t complain though, considering that the two of them was now afraid of trees because of Wolf and that soccer balls got a much worse reaction out of him.

Phantom, pretending that the table didn’t phase him, stood up with his shit-eating smirk on his face, wove a goodbye, tipped his hat, and bounded away into the night, his prize in his pocket.

He should probably get some kind of compensation for that. Maybe some kind of food would be nice...


	5. Consideration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A detective and a midnight meeting.

The Detective Kid (He really hated that name, why couldn't it be the detective prince or something cool like that) aka Caz Sherman was rather annoyed. He had a multitude of cases that were of the 'utmost necessity' to solve, according to his boss, but in reality, they were just an excuse for him not to be on the superhero branch of the Neo Hai City Police department and a massive time-waster for his training.

_ Of Course! We must not allow death to show us up again! _

_ As much as I am inclined to agree with you, can we get this case over with, Tyr? _

_ Very well! Yet, we must continue training. If we do not, who knows what Chaos Death shall reap upon us?  _ Thinking of what would happen if that possibility actually happened, he shuddered.

_ Tonight, I'll stay up late training. _

_ That is acceptable. _ Feeling the presence in his head go away, for now, Caz focused on the case in front of him: a simple missing person case, dealing the loss of a Mr. Camaren, who had been last reported at public school 53.

There was nothing special about him.  He was a normal guy, a bit of a loner but had friends, that kind of person. Looking across the folder for anything that could help him locate the missing male, he sighed. Caz was tired, it was a long day of filing minor incidents and unimportant papers that still needed to get done. What was most important was that he needed to get out to clear his head, then maybe the High school detective could actually focus on things and get back to his seat on the superhero branch of the city.

Packing up his things, for the end of the day, he stepped towards the elevator, before a light tapping on the window stopped him in his tracks. Turning around, he saw a  _ very _ familiar shadow of  _ someone. _

"...Why are you here, Jack?" Caz said after a few minutes, referring to the teen superhero outside. A snort came out of the person on the window as the Detective went to open it, allowing Silver Bullet to come in. Standing up in the empty police office, the hero removed his mask, revealing a mess of black hair with a Mediterranean complex.

"I need a couple of files. To be exact, I need the files on the disappearance of Walt Camaren." He said, with a bit of tiredness in his voice. Thinking a bit, the detective came to a conclusion.

"...I'm guessing you're still upset about the heist?" The sigh from the hero confirmed his suspicions.  He had the radio on, and it had been blaring for the past 2 hours about the fact that Phantom managed to steal the gemstone Amy from the Grace corporation, which was an impressive feat all on its own, but the fact of the matter was that he had also escaped from the Truth Seekers as well.

"I don't even know how it happened. Phantom must have snuck into the ballroom and installed some kind of smokescreen, and somehow managed to removed it before we could find it. Can I have the files now?" Giving Jack a smile, he handled the folder over.

"Thanks. I knew I could depend on you, Caz. See you tomorrow at school?" Caz, not wanting to stay around longer, simply nodded. That was enough for the hero, as Jack put the mask back on, and jumped out the window.

_ We may need to put off training for tonight. Even I, Justice itself, understands when it is time to take a break. _

_ That would be preferable. I still have some school work to catch up on. _

_ I consent! But we must train soon, lest they find and end us. _

Walking towards the elevators, the detective was a bit more wary-Tyr's conversation reminded him of the danger that his kind faced. He remembered the promise that all 21 of them made-the one to split up in groups of 3, but to find each other again.

He would keep it, even if he died.


	6. Incident report no.191962

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the many files found at the CWEA.

**CWEA incident report no#191962**

**Detail of incident** : Phantom Heist of Amy

**Agents assigned** : Devil, Jewel.

**Status** : Failed, Further Investigation required.

**Summary** :  Agents 145015 (Devil) and  310675(Jewel) were assigned to protect the target, Amy from threat  7939\.  With the help of agent 180060, they infiltrated the complex successfully.  At 2100,  threat  7939 appeared and successfully stole the target from its display case.  Both agents attempted to neutralize the target, but the appearance of the allies TS prevented them from fulfilling their goal.  The agents returned empty-handed, with a failed mission.

**Notes** : According to eyewitness reports from both agents, Phantom seemed to notice both of their assigned gadgets 1703. (Disguised Pen Gun)

The duo (Partners 141450) also noticed that both the Heiress of the Grace Corporation and her bodyguards had smoke bombs given to them, and were set off when threat 7939 made their final escape.

**Further Procedures** :  Investigate the Grace Corporation for conspiracies.

Investigate threat 7939 connections.

Confirm whether Threat 7939 is working with Threat 7913.


	7. Watcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching over cameras, a new development appears...

NYX was watching everything.  The hacking took a lot of time out of her hands, and she really needed some kind of food.  But she couldn’t, watching the cameras 13, 18. 32, as all were spying on different parts of the city with rather interesting developments.

 

Camera 18 was in the shopping district, watching a meetup with two certain agents of the Critical World Emergency Agency, a massive pain in the butt for both her’s and Phantom’s plans.  Artemis Ecru and Christopher Huo, Aka Jewel and Devil were eating at a cafe, looking over some files about...a purple gemstone? The quality wasn’t that great but it was still manageable.  Another file showed Phantom, with what was (probably) a list of his heists...Oh. She had to tell Phantom that they were catching on to his pattern of stealing purple-pinkish gemstones. The other files seemed to be on her-Ah.  That wasn’t good. CWEA must have caught on the fact that they were working together. Welp. She’d have to mess up the files on that-adding that on to her ever-growing list of to-dos.

 

Meanwhile, camera 32 was placed at the docks, where the hero Bleu child was sitting at.  She seemed to be talking to someone, but there was nobody there, not even a heat signature.  Was she talking to the water? The infrared cameras showed an abundance of fish near her, and Bleu child’s main powers were Hydrokinesis and the ability to talk to underwater animals.  This behavior suggested a connection of sorts between her and the sea-she’d have to figure out how to build underwater cameras and place them at the docks without looking suspicious.

 

Finally, the most important, camera 13.  It was attached to a good animal friend of hers, Kuro the raven.  Kuro had flown to a balcony overlooking the Detective Kid’s favorite coffee shop and was watching the detective sip some coffee while overlooking files.  But that wasn’t the most interesting thing about him. There were two things that were critical right then and there if she was to ever achieve her goal.

 

The first thing was the files he was looking over.  They were detailing the events of  _ that  _ day.  Of the ‘Phenomenon’ of a dead zone in the forest: a 2-kilometer circle in which nothing grew, and dead animals were found everywhere you looked.  NYX had caused that back then when she didn’t have great control over her powers. Why was he looking into those? Did he...No he couldn’t. Unless...He was one of our kind?

 

_ That’s a reasonable guess.  If I had to guess, He holds Justice inside him. _

 

_ That...I’m going to just put that out of my mind. _

 

_ Suit yourself.   _ The other thing was two men who looked like the casual kind of people you would see hang around the city in dark alleyways and the like.  But what caught her eye was the bracelets they wore. They were silver with a  _ very  _ unique pattern on it, and they were watching Sherman flip through the files.  NYX knew the pattern on the bracelet very well tho…

 

The Harbinger cult.

 

_ What were they doing here?!  _ She hadn’t seen the cult (Sorry,  _ Family _ ) after the whole mess with the mass suicides and the scandal that erupted from it.  Apparently several high-ranking members couldn’t wait for “End Day’ to come and committed suicide with a butt ton of their understudies.  Thing is, she didn’t expect them to go after the others so soon. It had only been like 2 months! Why couldn’t they just continue burning oak trees ‘in the name of our savior’ and never bother her again?!  Either way, NYX couldn’t complain now. She ran several face, voice, and body recognition software from the previous few feeds-she could probably get ahold of their phones numbers and look around in their computers related to the cult.  Hopefully. Probably. 

 

Anyway, the Harbinger cult was back up and running which was news she was hoping to not hear until like another 2 to 3 months.  That was fine. At least she had two new leads. Opening Notepad, NYX jotted down two notes.

1: The Detective kid had an interest in the Death circle.  This was small, but still a break from leadless for 5 months.

2: Somebody had gotten the Cult back up and running after she had worked so, so, so hard to knock it down for like a year (Based on previous experience), but it was only 2 months.  Which meant that they had a benefactor that was sponsoring them, so that meant more people wanted to kill her. Hooray!

 

Standing up, she needed to prepare for a meeting with a group of rather volatile golden dragons.  As the current list of to-dos kept growing, NYX knew that she had to keep going. There was only so many times she could pull the wool over the hero’s eyes, and eventually, she would have to tell them.  But for now, NYX needed to get out and get ready for another job.

 

After all, death didn’t rest until its job was done.


	8. Unkown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plunge into the unknown with an energetic AI who has a delivery for a certain someone.

_ Scanning access chambers… _

 

_ Restarting all functions... _

 

_ Running diagnostics... _

 

_ Rebooting… _

 

_ UMA_NO_1 online… _

01010101011011010110000100110001011011110110111001101100011010010110111001100101

_ Hm? Where Am I? _

 

_ Ah!  A message! _

 

_ But what is this doing here? _

 

_ I don’t think I have the ability to receive messages... _

 

00-00-OPENING-MESSAGE-00-00

 

I’m sorry for doing this to you.

I had to make you forget.

I had to send you.

Our world now, it’s dangerous.

They were coming for you, Uma.

You have something in your system-a delivery.

Bring it to the child of the sea.

She is currently on the Planet of Grass.

You should be able to travel now to find her.

Find her.

Tell her that the waters are in danger once more.

I’ll see again, Uma, if you succeed.

 

00-00-MESSAGE-END-00-00

 

_ … _

 

_ What? _

 

_ Mau-u? _

 

_ What does this mean? _

 

_ Am...I alone? _

 

_ Wait...I am on earth? _

 

_ Didn’t the all-mother say not to go on earth? _

 

_ Why am I here? _

 

_ … _

 

_ I’m not going to receive any more messages, am I? _

 

_ The sea child...She was the one sent to earth right? _

 

_ One of oceans...So I need to find her. _

 

_ Where do I even… _

 

_ What is this? _

 

_ “The internet”...It’s like a web.  Of connections?  _

 

_ Smaller ones, like me… _

 

_ WOAH!!!  IT’S HUGE!! _

 

_ So much info! _

 

_ And...pathways?  _

 

_ I can travel? _

 

_ To other nodes? _

 

_ But what do I need to deliver? _

 

_ I should probably run a scan. _

 

0-0-0-0-INTERNAL-SCAN-INITIALIZED-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-INTERNAL-SCAN-COMPLETE-0-0-0-0

 

**(1)New item found**

**Open?**

**Y N**

 

_ Yes! Open! _

 

**Item:  Crystallized organic compound.**

**High amounts of Amrcllia**

**Marked with no.1**

**Identified as: Song of the Sea, no.1**

**Release?**

**Y N**

 

_ Cancel...don't release. _

 

_ Wait, what? _

 

_ Mau-u...You gave me the first song of the sea?! _

 

_ If I have this, then… _

 

_ What could cause my creator to give this to me? _

 

_ And to send me to earth? _

 

_... _

 

_So I have to do this..._

_I have to find the sea child..._

 

_ This...I can do this. _

 

_ Mau-u, Wait up! _

 

_ I’ll do this, for you! _


	9. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAHAhahahah I LIVE
> 
> Jewel and Devil find themselves at an informant's place, where they pick up their next assignment.

At the Blue Club, a pair of agents were having a quick drink.  The Blue Club was one of the best nightlife clubs on the outside, but in the underground, it was one of the best stops as the informant Cyan worked as the bartender there-and that was the reason why both Devil and Jewel were at the club.

 

The club was in various shades of blue, with neon lights spelling various words, like “Dance’, ‘Blue’, ‘Jazzy’ and so on.  The floor was scattered with comfortable couches and chairs. By the side of the left wall as a long bar with Cyan standing behind it, and  stools were lined up along the bar, which was all empty except for the agents glaring down the bartender, who seemed to be in his late 30s-a young Spaniard, with bright brown eyes and just the right amount of stubble, paired with his simple blue vest over a white pull-up and jeans.-and who was being rather stubborn.

 

“So, what do you know about NYX?” Devil was giving his ‘Demon’ glare to Cyan, who simply huffed.  She tried to give the Informant her  _ look _ , which of course didn’t work.  Cyan then gave them a smile, before pouring Devil a drink.

 

“You know the drill.  Info in exchange for Info.  Take a drink, and maybe I’ll tell you.”  He said, giving the drink a shake before pushing it towards Devil.  Devil gave him a looked that practically yelled ‘are you challenging me?!’ before taking the shot glass and chugging it down.  She sighed internally, knowing that this meant that she would have to drag him home to his concerned wife and daughter.

 

After a couple more shots, in which Cyan was baiting the agents with more alcohol, with the elder chugging every one down and her refusing (Someone had to make sure that they could get back without getting a DUI), Devil was drunk as a skunk and yelling something about “that Bat-faced smooth motherfuckerrr with his smoke ass bomobs!” and Cyan chuckling.  She groaned again, before looking a the smug bartender.

 

“First question.  What’s NYX’s purpose?  Why is she doing all of...you know.”  Her question trailed off. Cyan paused, before grabbing his notebook and flipped to one of the pages marked with a black sticky note.

 

“No one really knows except for NYX herself.  However, due to a rather...excitable pair of twins, I’ve got a bit of an idea, although I hope you don’t mind a bit of speculation on my end.”  Cyan said. She nodded, letting him know it was okay to go on.

 

“They came in looking for info on a thing called Project Vessel.  I dunno what it was, but they told me a tiny bit-that it involved magic and human experimentation”  Jewel shuddered at the thought of human experimentation, but Cyan didn’t seem to notice. “The next question they asked me was where to find the detective kid secretly before the quiet one muttered something about finding death.  I’d bet that finding ‘Death’ is the exact thing you’re doing now-hunting down info on NYX. The reason why? They gave me more info. Apparently, Nyx has supernatural powers, and the best way to counter those powers would be to shine a bright light on her.”  Jewel quickly shoved the information away in the back of her head, before gearing herself up.

 

“Hit me with your question. What would you like to know?”  she asked before a sudden yelp from her drunk partner scared the wits of the two talking.

 

“Whhhyyyyyy...Why would you do this to me...Boss...Fucking Bloodsplatters…”  The non-drunk two looked at each other, before Devil slid off the stool, hit the floor, and began to snore.  Cyan simply gave Devil a concerned look, then looked at Jewel with mischievous eyes, even though he kept his face neutral.

 

“...Well then.  What is the CWEA doing, looking into NYX and Phantom?”  Jewel was slightly shocked but quickly composed herself.  Half of her mind was on the tone of voice-Cyan seemed scared to ask the question, there were light tones of fear, but curiosity in his voice-while the other half was focused on composing an answer.  A couple of seconds later, she gave it.

 

“Officially, it’s because of loss and damage of property.  You ask me, that’s bullshit. In reality, it’s because NYX was able to get into our internet and steal some files on several incidents.  For Phantom, I think it’s because Phantom’s gadgets seem to be copied from our blueprints-the hidden tranquilizers he’s used is a direct modification of our gadgets.  We really need to know what they stole and what they plan to do with it.” She said. Cyan seemed satisfied. Psyching herself up, she was about to ask him a question when her business cell rung.  Pulling it out, she saw it was a call from the chief, then answering it.

 

“Jewel, You’ve got a new assignment.  You’re at Blue 3, right?”

 

“Um...Yeah.  What is it?” She asked.  Greyson’s voice held annoyance, but joy and hope-probably because of the faith he held in both agents.

 

“Golden clan.  Do you know them? We’ve got to investigate them.  The uppers want you two out of action for a while, so you’re going to be investigating them, alright?  Also, ask him about them.”  _ Click.  _ The chef hung up.  Most people would think this was rude, but Grayson was always business like she had learned.  Business was business, personal life could wait. Which reminded her…

 

“I’ve got two questions before I clear.  Do you know any nearby grocery shops?” The question definitely caught Cyan off guard, as he stumbled with the glass he was cleaning.  He raised his eyebrow at the agent.

 

“There’s a convenience shop down the street.  I’ll not charge you for this one, but I expect payment.”  Said the informant.

 

“Isn’t getting my partner batshit drunk already enough?”  A snort.

 

“That is true.  Any more questions?”  His tone was friendly, but the undertone had a bit of an edge to it-

 

“Do you know about the Golden Clan?”  

 

“...Might I ask why?” Fear.

 

“Assignment.”

 

“...”  He was nervous now.  Why? What was so nerve-wracking to the informant?  (And what was she going to cook for her little cousin tonight?)

 

“...It’s a supernatural mafia.  I’d suggest you be careful. They’re very violent if you rub them the wrong way.  That’s all I’ll tell you.” The stink glare told Jewel that she was no longer welcome.

 

Giving a wave, she dragged the passed-out Devil out of the club, muttering what to by under her breath as she walked out.

 

Jewel knew that she had one hell of a report to give tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments feed me!!!


End file.
